This is a competing Renewal application for a multi-year conference grant 7R13HL078309 Symposium: American Heart Association Council on Basic Cardiovascular Sciences. The Renewal pertains to year 8. This grant supports what has become the major annual meeting in the world dealing with molecular cardiovascular biology and disease. It is sponsored by the Council on Basic Cardiovascular Sciences of the American Heart Association, the world s leading organization of cardiovascular scientists. The origins of the conference date back to 1991 when the Council initiated a meeting focused on molecular cardiology . Follow-up meetings were held sporadically before the conference became an annual event starting in 2002. In 2004, the American Heart Association formally recognized this conference as a permanent, recurring scientific meeting and R13 funding commenced. The scientific content represented is a deliberate mix of traditional topics in molecular cardiovascular science and novel areas. The latter, which are often discussed by experts outside of the cardiovascular field, have included at various times, stress pathways, apoptosis, stem cells, functional genomics, high throughput chemical screens, microRNAs, and others. The meeting, which has now taken place regularly for 7 consecutive years, is held during the summer at a Western state location that is secluded but within 90 minutes of a major airport. The pace of the meeting is ambitious and contributes to the scientific intensity. The 2011 meeting will include 66 speakers in 12 sessions, 1 keynote speaker, 4 early career investigator finalists and over 200 posters. Significant interaction time is provided, however, in the form of 3 breakfasts, 2 lunches, 1 dinner, 6 coffee breaks, and 3 poster sessions. The 2011 meeting will be 7/18/11 7/21/11 at the Ritz Carlton, in New Orleans, LA and will be organized by Drs. Joshua Hare (University of Miami) and Junichi Sadoshima (University of New Jersey Medical and Dental School). Support sought from NHLBI would constitute 8.5% of conference costs and would be used toward Cardiovascular Outreach Awards (minority travel awards) and New Investigator Travel Awards.